Tattoos
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: Just a little something I came up while trying not to fall asleep. :p Rated M just to be safe. YAOI! Pairings: SoulxKid, and a little KidxBlack*Star Please review! :3


**Bum bum BUUUUM! Another SoulxKid fic! (Mew, not a surprise. :3 )  
TATTOOS!  
He he, time to type. :3  
Kid: I'm scared...  
You should be! Now say the disclaimer!  
Kid: -yelps- AvatarToph does not own Soul Eater. (Glad she doesn't...)  
What was that!?  
Kid: NOTHING! -runs-  
K, time to type! :3  
Oh, and BTW: Soul's a Death Scythe in here. IDK why, I just thought, since he worked so God damn hard on being a Death Scythe, I would make him one. ^u^  
K, back to typing! X3  
**

X-x-X-x

Death the Kid cried in pain as a sharp pain went out through the right side of his breast.  
"S-Soul it hurts..." He moaned, breathing hard.  
Then he remembered the horrible truth.

Soul wasn't here with him. He was out, doing his side of the dare.

_That damn dare..._

This is how it all started:

_**One week ago**_

Soul wrapped his arms around the young reaper, pulling him onto his lap.  
"Hey sexy~" he purred into Kid's ear, nipping at his cheek.

"Stop it Soul," Kid complained, his cheeks a light pink. "Let me go, I don't want to play around right now."

"Why not?" Soul asked, pouting. He did not let Kid go, he only held onto him tighter.

"Because I have to clean the house. Did you forget about the Halloween party tonight?"

Soul looked around Kid's manor, taking in every single detail.  
"What the fuck Kid, you have to CLEAN this place? You're nuts, it's already clean! I can almost see my reflection in the ground, and it's CARPET!"

"I. Need. To. Clean." Kid growled, still trying to escape Soul's grasp.

The death scythe groaned, not wanting to let his lover go.  
"Fine, I'll let you go. Under ONE condition."

"What?" Kid asked, clearly annoyed.

"Kiss me~" Soul purred, leaning in towards the dark haired boy.  
Kid sighed and leaned towards Soul, knowing it was the only way to let him go.  
Their lips made contact. At first they only gave each other small pecks, but the kisses soon grew more intense. Fingers wound into hair, tongues wrestled with each other, each trying to take dominance. Legs tangled themselves with each other. Lustful moans echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls and closed windows.

Kid finally pulled away from Soul. A thin line of spit connected their mouths, making Kid blush a little.

"Wow, Soul, that was amazing." He gave his boyfriend a small smile before climbing off of his lap. "But now I have to go clean up."

"Aw~ But babe, just one more ti-"  
"I HAVE TO FUCKING CLEAN THIS PLACE UP DAMMIT! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

X-x-X-x

"Enter if you dare!" Soul cried, showing off his white teeth.

They dripped with fake blood, showering onto his vampire costume.

"Oh~ Scary!" Patty giggled, pushing past Soul.  
She wore a mummy costume. The wraps only pointed out her nice figure more, showing off her hips with the tight wraps.

"Nice Mummy costume by the way!" Soul called back to her, watching as she tried to sit down on the couch. She fell over and ended up laying on the ground. The pistol burst out into fits of laughter, letting anyone in a fifty-feet radius know she was OK.

Soul turned his attention back to the door, looking at the other twin pistol.

Liz Thompson stood in front of him, wearing a cowgirl costume. She wore a belly shirt, showing off her new belly-button piercing. Her tight, jean shorts hugged her hips the right way, and her cowboy boots set off the res of the costume perfectly. He dark blonde hair was tied into two braids, which were hidden under her cowboy hat.  
"Hey Soul," she said, "how's out little Kiddo?" She asked, winking.  
"As sexy as ever," Soul said, chuckling as he let the other sister in. He shut the door behind her and walked into the main room.

It had changed since the last hour he had been in it. The walls were decorated with dark black paper, glow in the dark bats stuck onto the paper. Creepy eyes stared at you from the corners, making you want to stay in the center of the room. There was a snack table on each side of the room ("Perfect Symmetry needs to be kept, even on a holiday," Kid had said when Soul asked about this). Each table was stacked high with sugary snacks and soda. (There was also some fruit and water for Kid, knowing that he would not eat the sugary stuff). Banners hung up everywhere, each written in a runny red marker, making it look like it was written with blood.

Everyone sat in the center of the room, waiting for Soul.

"About time you got here, we were about to start without you!" Black* Star said. He sat next to Tsubaki and Patty. He was in his normal clothes, no costume what so ever.

"Dude, where's your costume?" Soul asked, wandering over to his spot.

"I wanted to dress up as God, but then I remembered, I AM GOD! HA HA HA!"Black* Star cried, laughing his foolish laugh.

Soul sighed, rolling his eyes. He took his seat in-between Maka (who was dressed up as a cat, thanks to Blair) and Kid (who was not dressed up at all. He had run out of time to pick out a costume, thanks to cleaning up and setting up all day.)

"What are we playing?" Soul asked, studying the small circle of people.

Tsubaki was dressed up as a fairy creature (Oh, damn, Kid would have looked good in that~) and Crona was dressed up an old roman solider (or THAT. Damn, if only he had dressed up...)

Black* Star smiled an evil smile, before, loudly, announcing the game.

"We will be playing... TRUTH OR DARE!"

The group all groaned, not really wanting to play a game they played every single time they got together.

"Ugh, I don't want to."  
"This game is so stupid now."  
"The dares are always so hard, that, or-"  
"Boring, totally agree with you there Kid."  
"I-I don't know how to deal with this!"  
"Let's do this!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the gittery mummy, watching as she smiled like an idiot.

"I love this game!" She said, smiling bigger. "So, let's play it!"

Everyone slowly gave in, starting with Black* Star and ending with Crona, who kept on say that he didn't know "How to deal with this game."

"Patty should start, because she was the one who got us to play," Maka pointed at.

"Yay~ Hmn, let's see..." she looked around the group, stroking her chin with a wrapped hand. Her eyes fell on Crona, a creepy smile growing on her face. "CRONA! Truth...or...dare?"

Crona's mouth fell agape, not knowing that was going to be picked.

"Um, um, I choose... um, I don't know how to deal with this! Um, I-I choose, truth?" He replied, shirking back a little.

"HAVE YOU EVER KISSED A GIRL!?" Patty asked, jumping up and staring at him. Her blue eyes locked into his gray ones, she looked as if she was looking into his soul.

"N-no!" Crona said, shaking.

"Kay~ now it's your turn to choose~" Patty said, clearly satisfied with the answer she received.

"Um... ok. Tsubaki, t-truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tsubaki said, smiling.

"O-ok... how come your cooking is so good?"

"Hmn..." Tsubaki thought for a moment. "I guess it's just a natural gift." She said, giggling. "Ok, now, Black* Star," she said, turning towards her miester. "Truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Oh~ Tsubaki, can I choose his dare?" Soul asked, grinning evilly.

Tsubaki shrugged, letting him go ahead, knowing that she could never come up with a good dare.

"Alright, Black* Star, I dare you to..." Soul paused, wanting them to wait for the dare.

"Spit it out already!" Black* Star yelled out, only after 30 seconds of waiting (if even).

"I dare you to... kiss Kid."

Soul knew this was messed up, but he thought it would be kind of, well, hot. Hot, in a messed up way.

"Soul!" Kid yelled, sitting up straight. "What the He-?"

He was cut off by a pair of lips on his. A pair of chapped lips.  
Kid's eyes widened as the blue-aired assassin kissed him.  
Black* Star smirked to himself as he pushed his tongue into the reaper's mouth. He was on his knees, his arms draped over Kid's shoulders for balance.

The rest of the guests watched this act, each with a different reaction.  
Crona ran out of the room, not knowing how to deal with that.  
Tsubaki sat, staring at the two miesters with wide eyes.  
Liz was taking pictures with her phone, wanting to "capture the moment."  
Patty was on the floor, laughing.  
Maka didn't really care. Instead, she busied herself with fixing her cat ears.  
And Soul, well, he was watching the whole act, trying to keep his nose from bleeding.  
_Damn, this is hot... in a messed up way.  
_After what felt like forever the two finally pulled apart. Black* Star smirked at Kid's flushed face.  
Kid pushed the assassin away, clearly surprised by what just happened.

"Soul, what the FUCK!?" He yelled, looking at his boyfriend.

"What?" Soul asked, playing dumb. He smiled a bit, but it soon disappeared when Kid hit him.  
"REAPER CHOP!"

X-x-X-x

"Soul, truth or dare?" Maka asked Soul as she unwrapped another candy-bar.  
They had been playing the game for about an hour now, each dare more entertaining than the one previous of it.  
Kid had to run around the house without his shirt on, and he had to keep it off for the rest of the night.  
Black* Star had to make Tsubaki dinner for a whole week.  
Maka had to stop reading for a full month.  
Crona had to stop saying "I don't know how to deal with this!" for the rest of the night.  
Tsubaki had to go outside and yell one of her secrets. (Who knew the girl slept without a shirt on?)  
Soul had to be Maka's slave for a day.  
Liz had to go watch a horror film with Patty.  
And Patty had to give up her favorite stuffed giraffe. (Only for a week, though.)

"Er, dare," Soul said, yawning a bit.

"I dare you to be my slave for a whole week," Maka said, smirking.

"Damn," Soul muttered to himself, "I should have picked truth. OK then, Black* Star, truth or dare?"

"I'll take the safe road this time, I'm not sure I want to make out with your boyfriend again," Black* Star said, motioning towards Kid who was nibbling away on a banana. "So, truth."

"How was making out with Kid?" Soul asked, not knowing what else to pick.

"Bad," Black* Star said without thinking. Before Soul could react, Black* Star quickly changed the subject. "Kid, truth or dare!?"

"Dare," Kid said, he stood up and threw his banana peel away, not wanting to litter his house.

Black* Star gave another evil grin.  
"I dare you to get a tattoo!"

_**Back to the present**_

Kid shut his eyes in pain.  
_Almost done. Almost done._

"K, you're done," the tattoo artist said, pulling his pen away from Kid.  
Kid looked down to see what his new tattoo looked like. A dagger was painted on his right breast, just like this: †

"Is that all for you?" The man asked, wiping his hands off his a wet rag.  
"No," Kid said, surprising him. "I need another one, exactly like this, just on the left side." Kid pointed to his left breast.  
The man sighed and took his pen out again. "K,if you say so, but this is going to hurt, again."

X-x-X-x

Soul trudged back up to his and Kid's house.  
Being a slave for Maka was hard enough for one day, bu a whole week!? He thought that was to much...

Soul swung open the door to find Kid laying on the couch, shirtless, and reading a book. His chest was bandaged up.  
_Are those the new tattoos?_

Soul quietly walked over to his lover and hugged him from behind.  
"I want to see your tattoos," he whispered into his ear, scaring Kid a little.  
"You can see it later, whenever they heal," Kid responded, never once looking up from his book.

Soul pouted, but knew for once he had to listen to Kid.

"Hey, Kid?"  
"Hmn?"  
"Can I have a kiss?"

**It sucks. DX I'm to tired to do anything good! No hate please, I already know it sucks. T-T But can I has a review please? :3  
DAGGER! **† **† † † heh...  
REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS, AND BYE! :D**


End file.
